


Peeping

by GilbertJones



Category: Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, I just need to update here, Jesse you gotta learn to knock, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, So i posted one of my fics off my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertJones/pseuds/GilbertJones
Summary: A remake of my old Jesskas (peeping) fic which can be found on my tumblr, Gilbertsdumbblog. Just search Peeping or go through the Jesskas tag, you'll find it pretty easily.I posted this straight offa my tumblr because i rlly need to be active on this site lmao
2017 EDIT: Y'ALL STOP COMMENTING ON THIS, IT'S BAD AND OLD. I KNOW IT HAS PROBLEMS, I SEE 'EM TOO.





	

Jesse flopped down onto his bed once inside his own room with a heavy sigh, his limbs and muscles aching from the long day he’d had after he spent the entire day with Petra and Axel when they got word of some thieves causing a huge ruckus in a nearby village. It had taken the group a ridiculous amount of time to capture and detain all the thieves, as there were like six of them and they were sneaky little bastards, but they’d managed to do it after hours of toil and a fuckton of a questioning. However, the order had really not gotten any more news of places they could help out with, so it seemed like they could take some time to relax now after they’d been spending day after day the past few weeks helping travellers and villages and the such with all their problems.   


By the time the trio had gotten home, beaten and weary beyond relief, the sun was already setting rapidly which meant that right now the sun was just about gone at this point and that mobs were starting to spawn. Notch, Jesse could already hear the sounds of skeletons and zombies outside the thankfully protected town. Thankfully, the small group had gotten back to the base in time to avoid the mobs because Jesse wasn’t sure of how well the group would've handled violent mobs after spending all day Benny Hill style chasing the thieves around the village and nearby forests. If Jesse had to guess, the group would’ve either been injured or so tired and grumpy that they’d have just walked right through the mobs without even flinching. But thankfully, Jesse didn’t have to think about either of those outcomes because neither happened.

Jesse decided to sit back up from his bed and take off his heavy armor, carefully placing the armor upon the stand in his room, his eyes stopping to stare at the lovely armor that once belonged to the respected redstone crafter, Ellegaard. Some days, that armor seemed a lot heavier if Jesse dwelled on that thought too long. And the tan boy decided not to dwell on it today, shaking his head to clear those thoughts as he changed into his regular outfit that he used to wear basically all the time. Like back when Jesse and his group competed to no avail against the Ocelots. Or when Aiden tried to set Reuben on fire. Or that time Ivor unleashed a Witherstorm on the world. You know, fun times. Donning the slightly worn - And Jesse noted, slightly small - black shirt and tan pants, he decided to ditch the suspenders for the day, deciding that he was far too tired to try and tussle the green suspenders on. Yep. Too much effort for good ol’ Witherstorm slaying Jesse.

After Jesse had changed in the exceedingly more comfortable clothes than what he’d been wearing beforehand, he decided to drag himself into the hallway and towards Lukas’s room, deciding to check up Lukas and his plans for a watch tower or something of the sort in hopes of keeping out mobs like endermen that had been, worryingly enough, increasing in aggressive activity outside the Order’s town. And during the day, it seemed some endermen had even taken blocks from the wall, as several blocks were missing in the eastern wall of the town. Lukas decided that it was probably a good time to find a way to keep away these endermen, as they were starting to pose a threat to the safety of the town.

Of course the idea was immediately met with praise and approval by not just the Order but almost the entire town as well as it would mean the town would be in less danger of the encroaching endermen. As Jesse neared Lukas’s room he smiled a little to himself to hear quite a bit of shuffling about. Probably going through previous notes or making new ones. Lukas was always adorable when he did that, scrunching up his face in confusion at the notes if he had wrote too tiny beforehand or the way he would gnaw on the end of his pen if he was trying to figure something out. In all honestly though, Lukas was always cute. What with the big blue eyes, the blonde and updone hair, the way he smiled when somebody would bring him supplies for a build. And in even more honestly, Jesse was head over heels for the architect. He had been for some time, but he’d never realized it till after the events with the portals and everything, where he’d nearly lost him several times.

Jesse snapped out of his thoughts as he grew closer to Lukas’s room, and now that he was closer Jesse heard noises besides the shuffling. Little whines and groans as a matter of fact. This confused Jesse, since note taking really shouldn’t frustrate the architect so much. Jesse walked a tad bit closer, noting that the door was closed as he approached. He pressed his ear to the wall, listening in on Lukas for a moment. The noises, aside from the shuffling that is, seemed to stop for a moment before Jesse flushed upon hearing a small, weak moan from inside the room. Jesse pulled his ear away from the wall, surprised before he glanced at the closed door. Looking around the halls, he approached the door quietly and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it slowly and pushing the door open a tiny bit, not far enough to really see what was going on, but not enough to make the door creak.

Although the dark haired boy could not see what was happening, he could better hear the noises Lukas was making. Whines, gasps and tiny, barely audible moans could be heard from within the blond’s room. Jesse bit his lip a little as he carefully pushed the door open a tad bit more, praying it wouldn’t creak as he pushed it open. Thankfully the door didn’t creak as Jesse pushed it open just enough to see Lukas sprawled out on his bed, pants ditched on his floor and his shirt pushed up as he palmed himself through his boxers. Jesse flushed even more at the sight, feeling his pants tighten just a tiny bit as he watched Lukas.   
After some time of just palming his dick through his boxers, Lukas finally stopped to push his boxers down, his dick flushed and hard as Lukas wrapped his hand around his own cock. Jesse had to cover his mouth with one hand to stifle a whine, aware that his his own dick was starting to strain at his boxers more now as he continued to watch Lukas. Lukas started stroking his cock, moving his hand up and down slowly as he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. Jesse himself bit his lip harder and reached down to palm at his own dick through his pants, hissing in slight pain at how tight they’d become.   
Jesse panted slightly as he watched the other, Lukas moving his hand faster now as he gave off whines and gasps, before he gave a little moan. It was quiet, but still more audible than the quieter moans he’d been making previously.

  
“Jesse… F-fuck…” Jesse froze in his spot, eyes wide as he stared at Lukas. Did he just moan his name? Lukas moaned it out loud again, louder than the last time and Jesse heard himself make a tiny moan in the back of his own throat. Lukas suddenly stopped moving his hand, eyes wide as he stopped to listen. “I-Is somebody there?” Lukas asked, quick to cover himself up with a blanket.

  
Jesse froze, ducking behind the door in hopes Lukas wouldn’t see him. For a moment he didn’t hear anything, Lukas seeming to still be looking for signs of somebody else before Jesse internally sighed upon hearing the blonde lay back down onto the bed, seeming to take a little bit before he went back to stroking his own dick. After about a minute or so, Jesse slowly inched back to the door, moving to peek through the door to once again watch Lukas as he moved his hand up and down, eyes squeezed shut as he did so. Notch, he was pretty like this.

The brunette himself moved his hand back down to the front of his pants, biting his lip as he carefully squeezed and stroked at his cock through his pants, stifling a groan as Lukas brokenly moaned Jesse’s name once again. Now that Jesse was really watching though, he could see the blonde bucking his hips slightly now, his moans becoming much more frequent as he moved his hand faster along the length of his dick. The brunette was sure his lip was bleeding at this point with how hard he was biting it, actually putting his hand down his pants to rub at his dick inside his boxers, panting slightly as he watching Lukas give a few more strokes before arching his back off his bed, one hand flying up to his mouth to stifle himself as he came, Jesse himself giving a small, weak groan as he watched and (grossly enough) came in his own pants.

Moving his hand away from his dick, he watched as Lukas lay there, panting and entire body flushed as he finally sat up to clean himself off. Once he sat up however, Jesse was gone, darting back towards his room before he slammed the door shut, face bright red from what he’d not only seen, but done as well. He quickly changed out of the gross and soiled boxers and pants, changing into new and fresh pants before he sat down on the edge of his bed, the entire scene replaying in his mind until he felt his dick twitch with interest again. Jesse then decided to lay back on his bed, pushing his own pants down and deciding ‘fuck it’ as he palmed himself through his boxers, unaware that Lukas had been heading up to see if Jesse was still awake to show him his plans and was stopped at his door, watching with a flushed face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing


End file.
